metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
B-Robo Kabutack
B-Robo Kabutack (ビーロボカブタック, Bī Robo Kabutakku, Beetle Robo Kabutack) is a Japanese television series and is the sixteenth series as part of Toei Company's Metal Hero Series of tokusatsu programs. It aired from February 23, 1997 to March 1, 1998. It is the first of the kiddie shows made by Toei in the Metal Hero Series line. Its opening theme is "Noble Honest Kabutack" (清く正しくカブタック, Kiyoku Tadashiku Kabutakku) sung by Takeshi Kusao who voiced the character Kabutack. The program is a partial sequel to B-Fighter Kabuto, as the B-Fighters show up in the series. Plot Dr. Torahiko Koenji is an eccentric genius who dug out the ancient writings from the oldest layer of the earth. He translated the writings and learned the existence of 13 "Star Pieces" that had been hidden across the planet. If one should obtain all the Star Pieces, any wish could be granted. To that end, Dr. Koenji built search robots, known as "B-robots", to find the Star Pieces. However a trio of such robots, led by Cobrander, were activated without their sleep-education program being completed and thus started to commit bad deeds across the town. Fortunately, a team, composed of three "good" B-robots, had completed the whole course of sleep-learning, and befriended Yuzuru Koenji, Dr. Koenji's grandson. With Yuzuru, and his friends Sayuri Mitaka and Kuranosuke Kichijouji, the three good B-robots and the gang begin their search of the "Star Pieces" while overcoming the misdeeds of the three "bad" B-robots. Characters Short for "Bio Elementary Electronic & Transform Locomotive Eexivision Robot," the Beetle-Robots, or B-Robot for short, are able to transform into the fighting Super Mode. However, the time limit the mode longs on depends on the B-Robo as the earlier models have shorter timespans compared to the later ones. Good B-Robots * No. 1 Kabutack * No. 2 Kuwajiro * No. 3 Tobimasky * No. 6 Dangoron * No. 7 Gerotan * No. 10 Tentorina Evil B-Robots * No. 8 Cobrander * No. 4 Ganirun * No. 5 Spidon * No. 9 Sharkler Notes: These four robots teamed up with the good B-robots to fight the Keeper of the Star Pieces and his "henchmen" (non-sentient beings previously possessed by Star Pieces) in a match of American football. Others * Yuzuru Kouenji * Kuranosuke Kichijouji * Sayuri Mitaka * Masatora Kouenji * Madoka Kouenji * Reika Ookubo * Akira Ogikubo * Miki Nakano * AP717 * Taro Koganei * Dr. Torahiko Kouenji * Captain Tomborg * Star Mind * Junichiro Kunitachi * Takuya Kai/'Blue Beet' * Kouhei Toba/'B-Fighter Kabuto' * Robotack Episodes Special B-Robo Kabutack: The Epic Christmas Battle (ビーロボカブタック, Bī Robo Kabutakku: Kurisumasu Daikessen) is a special that features cameos by Blue Beet from Juukou B-Fighter and the title hero from B-Fighter Kabuto. Songs ;Opening theme * *;"Kiyoku Tadashuku Kabutack" (清く正しくカブタック, Kiyoku Tadashiku Kabutakku, "Noble Honest Kabutack") **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude (八手 三郎, Yatsude Saburō) **Composition & Arrangement: Keiju Ishikawa (石川 恵樹, Ishikawa Keiju) **Artist: Takeshi Kusao (草尾 毅, Kusao Takeshi) ;Ending theme * *;"Gyakuten Rock 'n' Roll!!" (逆転ロックンロール!!, Gyakuten Rokkun Rōru!!, "Inversion Rock 'n' Roll!!") **Lyrics: Tamanosuke Ōga (大賀 玉之輔, Ōga Tamanosuke) **Composition & Arrangement: MASAKI **Artist: Takeshi Kusao Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played as "幸田 磨衣子") * : * : Voice actors * : ** Takeshi Kusao appeared on screen as * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * AP717: * : * : Suit actors * Kabutack: ** Kabutack (Super Mode): * Kuwajiro: ** Kuwajiro (Super Mode): * Tentorina: * Cobrander: ** Cobrander (Super Mode), Capten Tomborg: * Ganirun: ** Ganirun (Super Mode): * Spidon: ** Spidon (Super Mode): * Sharkler: ** Sharkler (Super Mode): * Dangoron: ** Dangoron (Super Mode): * Gerotan: Category:Mystic Arms